Spider-girl aka mayday parker vs Superior Spider-man
by tevyasmolka
Summary: This is my first Fan fiction on how i would have wrote the spider-verse but done right with Doctor Octopus aka the superior spider-man trying to maintain control of Peter parker body but mayday parker aka spider-girl the daughter of peter parker and mary jane trying to stop him by any means necessary even having help from Madam web Miguel O hara/Spider-man 2099 and Miles Morales


Spider-girl aka mayday parker vs. the superior spider-man

This is my story about spider-girl aka mayday parker, teaming up with Miles Morales the current ultimate spider-man and spider-man 2099 teaming up to kick superior spider-man ass and to prevent the death of peter parker aka the real spider-man from dying I hope you enjoy this is my first fan fic and I hope you enjoy it and take care guys

Our story begins in the mc2 with mayday parker aka spider-girl swinging away like usual until a portal opens up and mayday parker is In front of madam web

Hello mayday parker said who you are; my name is madam web I have called for your help I need you to recruit other spider-man to help prevent the death of your father mayday is shocked to hear about this

She questions madam web and said what are you're talking about what do you mean my father is going to die I don't understand, mayday parker is confused angry but overall scared, madam web clearly tells her to listen to her and said relax mayday parker your farther is not going to die not unless we act quickly that's why I need your help please help prevent peter parker's death will you help me you're your farther daughter will you help me.

Mayday parker said I will do it, I will help save my dad when do we start she said to madam web, madam web we just did,

Meanwhile in the ultimate universe we have ultimate spider-man aka Miles Morales swinging away as usual and thinking about what happened to him since the events of spider-men where miles first met peter parker from the main universe and thinking about what peter said to him. Then a portal opens up an miles gets sucked in and arrives in front of madam web and miles asks where am I, who are you what's going on, relax miles said madam web.

Miles asks what going on I said stay calm, has said stay calm said madam web. Who are you and how do you know my name said miles, madam web basically explains who entire situation to what happened to peter and how he died, and miles said what do you want me do how I am it going to stop peter from dying you can't change the past, madam web said true but we can prevent it from happening, how miles said, I need you team up with another spider man and prevent this from happening, when do we start, miles said we just did miles Morales meet mayday parker aka spider-girl the daughter of peter parker she here to help to, nice to meet you miles said Mayday I'm spider-girl but you can me may for short.

Miles said to May nice to meet you too mayday parker I'm Miles Morales but you can call me miles for short ok said Mayday

Gentlemen ladies shall we begin said madam web, where do we start both mayday and miles said to madam web, madam web said we start with recruiting another spider-man called spider-man 2099 aka Miguel o harra the spider-man from the future he is currently stuck in the year 2014, you mean now both mayday and miles said to madam web.

Yes now" we have to help him miles said, I know mayday said to miles" but how can we help him and will he help us save my dad from dying. He will once we save him first from harm. Miles asks how did spider man 2099 aka Miguel get stuck in the past madam web basically explains to both mayday and miles the events of age of ultron spider-man 2099 got trapped to the past and now he can't get back to his own time line. That seems convoluted and confusing as all hell, miles said, I agree with you miles mayday says too miles I'm confused, I know it sounds confusing as all hell I can't wrap my mind behind it, that is why we need spider-man 2099 help to prevent this from ever happening in the first place, both mayday and miles agree to help spider-man 2099 and help him get back to his own time,

End of chapter 1.

Chapter 2

The recruitment of spider-man 2099

Meanwhile in present time Miguel O' Hara is still trying to figure out how is he going to go back to his own but he has to also try save his own existence because if Tiberius stone dies in the present he won't be born in the future so Miguel has a lot of things on his plate but in the mean Miguel is going to head back to his own apartment. While web swinging Miguel is thinking about everything that has happened to him and he said to himself how am I going to get back to my own time I would ask for help but no one knows me yet or even is born yet so I am basically all alone, what should I do?

Now then back to mayday and miles they are both looking for Miguel o hara and they can't find him, both mayday and miles are getting frustrated why can't we find him mayday said to miles, I have no idea I have never been to this universe before miles said to mayday but I know peter we met before he visited my world at least a adult peter maybe we can find him miles said to mayday parker, Wait how do you know my dad, mayday said to miles, miles ex like I said I met your dad in my world when we fought Mysterio to prevent him from trapping peter into my world ok I get it lets focus on finding spider-man 2099 before he gets in trouble. Suddenly Miguel senses he has been found and is ready for combat but suddenly he sees two individuals who have spider-powers like him almost except one has a black and red suit while the other has the same suit like spider-man except this one is a young female teenager who has same like father, Miguel said to the other spiders who are you and why are you following me, mayday and miles both try to explain we are here to help you my name is mayday parker and I am the daughter of spider-man and my name is Miles Morales I am the successor of peter parker because in my world peter parker died and I took his place to become spider-man, Miguel at first doesn't believe them at first but since he has been in this predicament before he understands their predicament.

While mayday and miles explain to Miguel about their situation meanwhile the superior spider-man aka doc ock listens into their conversation and their plan to stop peter parker death from happening so, he decides that I must not let that happen this is my body now and peter parker must not come back I still have so much plans for this body I will not let these spider-men get in the way.

End of part 1

Part 2

Superior spider-man Strikes back

Superior spider-man aka doc ock plans to go after mayday parker aka spider-girl, Miguel o hara, and Miles Morales aka the ultimate spider-man to stop them from saving peter from retrieving his body that he stole from his arch enemy by gathering an army of like himself to stop this from happening. I will make sure they don't succeed even if I have to kill them myself they will rule the day they crossed me doctor Otto octavius aka the superior spider-man.

Meanwhile mayday parker aka spider-girl Miguel o hara aka spider-man 2099 and Miles Morales start to plan how to stop the superior spider-man and mayday said so where do we start mayday said to madam web, madam web explains that in order to stop the superior spider-man from killing your dad we have to find him first madam web said to mayday and mayday replies and said how do we find him, madam web said I don't know where he is but I think Miguel knows how to find him, Miguel talks to madam web and Miguel suggests to trace superior spider-man tech back to the source. Which Miguel said to mayday we will trace his technology to his destination? Meanwhile superior does the exact the same thing and finds mayday parker aka spider-girl spider-man 2099 and miles back to their hiding place there you are. Superior spider-man lashes out at mayday parker aka spider-girl spider-man 2099 and miles Morales and said you will not let them take this body away from me this is my body mine.

Mayday parker aka spider-girl attacks Superior spider-man by punching him in the face and punches him and punches him until superior spider-man grabs one of his mechanical arms and stabs mayday in the shoulder while Miguel grabs a hold of superior spider-man by the throat and superior basically laughs and laughs and saying this, do it kill me I dare Miguel basically want to kill Otto after everything he has done to Miguel aka spider-man 2099 and everything Otto has put him through but Miguel realizes he can't do that because if he kills Otto then they won't be able to save peter.

End of part 2

Final part

Spider-girl aka mayday parker Miguel o hara 2099 and miles prepare to go into superior mind

Superior spider-man stops laughing he initiates a contingency plan by shocking Miguel suit and making Miguel lose his grip on Otto neck and superior basically punches Miguel so hard that he flies across the room while mayday and miles double team superior spider-man by first miles uses venom blast to stun superior spider-man then mayday parker goes in for the big finish and mayday basically sucker punches superior right the face and knocking him out before Otto basically blacks he said like father like daughter and Otto goes with one more desperate trick up his sleeve and basically has one of his gauntlets become a Octop bot but before the octo bot could sting mayday miles stops it by smashing it into pieces and Otto basically blacks out.

Superior spider-man now wakes up tied to a chair with magical chains by madam web and mayday Miguel and miles wake up Otto and Otto basically laughs and said I won you sons of bitches I won hahahaha mayday basically punches him out. Madam web basically tells mayday that no matter what superior spider-man sad's that is not your father mayday basically nods and says I know. While Miguel mayday and miles say so what do we do know madam web basically said that we need take superior back to his old time and basically force him to bring back peter back from the dead or go into superior mind and save peter from Otto, but if we go into my dad's head mayday said won't we be trapped in Otto head too. Madam web being cautions good point mayday that's why I will be the one monitoring your progress while you three go into superior mind and save peter before it's too late.

Mayday Miguel and miles all agree to go into Otto head and save Peter from Otto grasp and once they get into Otto mind they see peter struggling against Otto octavious but mayday going to save her dad fails realizes that Otto is always watching and sees mayday that you really think I wouldn't be prepared to defend my mind against you three you fools. Hahaha this is my body mine and you won't take it away from me, your wrong superior spider-man with all four of us we can stop you peter now remembering everything Otto did to him and recognizes mayday voices realizes his mistake with taking that deal and remembers everything about his marriage about the life he lost everything Miguel o hara and miles go to peter and tell him that we are all here and peter said's thank you all of you saved my life. Otto basically said no this is my body mine! No Otto this is not your body this not your mind this is my mind and you don't belong here mayday peter Miguel and miles all team up to kick superior ass first miles uses his venom blast then Miguel basically uses his claws on Otto stomach mayday and peter father and daughter double team to kick superior spider-man right in the face breaking superior spider-man aka Otto mask and ripping it away from his head and basically say you are disgrace to our family legacy good bye Otto no no this is not fair this my body mine! Good bye Otto ahhhhhhh and peter basically lands one last to punch to the superior spider-man and he's gone Otto defeated and his mind get's transfer back to his original body where his soul is trapped in hell for all eternity.

Epilogue

Mayday parker aka spider-girl said one last good bye to her father but first before mayday goes back to her own timeline she tells peter to go back to Mary Jane and tell her that you are sorry peter agrees and goes back to his once future wife Mary Jane and he tells her that I remember everything and I am so sorry that I put through all of this will you forgive Mary Jane looking at her future daughter said yes I forgive you and you know also good news tiger I am pregnant and peter and Mary Jane get to live happily ever after while both miles and Miguel go back to their own separate universes and everybody lives happily ever after the end.


End file.
